Sacrifice 2
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Title will change. It's been three years since the events of the first story and life seems to have moved on for everyone except for Ban and Diane who continue to struggle with the losses.
1. Chapter 1

Diane sat beside the fairy, it had been three years since King gave his life to save her. Not a day had gone by that the giantess didn't bring Oslo to pay their respects to her beloved Harlequin. The sight of the fairy king lying so still,knowing he wouldn't be waking up, no matter how much she silently pleaded with him to do just that, still hurt her heart. The fairy rested on a bed of white roses which Merlin had enchanted to bloom eternally.

"I'm here,Harlequin." She said softly. "Captain said he'll stop by later. We all miss you so much. It feels like forever since I heard your voice, since I turned around to find you standing there. A lot's changed since I saw you last. Ban left us last week,he's been gathering things to try to get Elaine back,he said he thinks he found a way to do it.I asked Merlin, but she said even if I found a way to bring you back, you'd still be really sick. She tested some of your blood and the poison was still there. I'm not going to give up, there has to be something." Sensing the great sadness,Oslo rested his head on her lap,allowing Diane to stroke his fur.

"You're such a good boy,Oslo. " she praised through her tears. " King would be so proud of you. "

"Anyway, The captain and Elizabeth are getting kind of serious.. I mean as far as their relationship. She spends the night sometimes and he doesn't grab her as much as he did before. He actually took her out for lunch yesterday..we were surprised. Now they kind of remind me of us in a way. We talk about you a lot, it's been a while but there are times we still expect you to be there. I'm hanging on,but it's been tough. I wish I could turn back time and find a way to protect you. Honestly, I don't know what happened to me that day,I wasn't- I just-" she sighed heavily,wiping the tears from her eyes with her free hand.

"Ban's been more obsessed than usual about chasing any kind of leads to get everything together. Oh and the captain and Elizabeth created a new drink for the tavern, it's pretty popular, he adds strawberries or apples to it and I'm not sure what else but it really is good. They made it in your honor. Merlin comes by sometimes, She helped out last winter, Elizabeth got sick and she ended up taking her shift, I think I told you about it. Oslo's been taking care of me, just like you asked." A faint smile appeared on Diane's face.

"He doesn't seem to like Howzer either. He always gets between us when he come to the tavern, like you used to. He's been a good friend, you don't have to worry, he-no one can replace you. You're my forever love and there can never be anyone else, you took my heart with you that day. I wear the necklace you gave me all the time. I haven't taken it off since I met with you and you told me where to find it. I'd give anything in the world to have you back " Diane reached out ,her hand shaking as fresh tears fell.

"Harlequin, I- I'm sorry, I know I say that all the time. I love you and miss you so much. I'm sorry I can't stay longer today, I promised to help at-" She leaned down,kissing the fairy's head.

"I'll come see you tomorrow, I promise." She pushed herself to her feet and with one final glance at King, beckoned the black hound to follow.

King sat a lot staring into the distance, his heart shattered. Each day for the past three years, he felt the pain in his heart.

"Brother, are you okay?" Elaine asked softly.

"I'm feeling it again, it's stronger today. It feels like it was so long ago, she's still-"

"Sometimes I feel Ban's sadness too. We share a connection that can't be broken, the same one that you share with Diane. You're joined at the heart and sometimes... Their pain is ours."

"It bothers me that she's still so upset and there's nothing I can do for her."

"I've felt the same way for Ban. I'm sorry to say that you don't get used to it."

"After all this time, Ban still-"

"Yes." Elaine replied. "He misses you too."

"Do you think Diane's heart will ever heal?"

"Not completely. She'll learn to live with it, but as long as you're here and she's not with you it'll be painful at times." Elaine rested her head on her brother's arm.

"One day I hope she finds you again and you can both share your happiness again. I want good things for you, Harlequin. I wish I could give you back to her. Take comfort in knowing that one day she'll join you. I won't ever be with Ban. I don't regret what I did, but-" King placed an arm around his little sister.

"Maybe one day, Elaine. Ban won't stop looking until he finds a way. You know how stubborn he can be."

"You're right. He'll do whatever it takes."

"He'll do it. If he loves you the same way I love Diane, I know he'll never stop because I wouldn't if things were the other way around. It'll be okay." Elaine smiled faintly, recalling Ban's words.

 _'I'll take what's mine."_ Her heart would always be his, this couldn't be denied, it was only a matter of time before he kept his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Diane set the drink down on the table,doing her best to offer a cheerful smile.

"Here you go,Howzer, let me know if you need anything else." She turned to leave.

"Hey,Diane,"The giantess turned back. "Are you okay?"

" about as okay as I can ever be. "She replied softly.

"Yeah,I know it's been really tough for you...listen,if you ever feel like talking or anything -"

" thanks. I'll be okay. " she lightly touched the rose pendant around her neck.

"You will be,you're right." Howzer raised the mug to his lips. "I never did tell you...I'm sorry." Diane gave a short nod before returning to the counter,placing the serving tray down in front of Meliodas.

The dragon sin slid a glass toward her.

"Take a break,you've worked really hard. Drinks are on me today, have as many as you want. "He invited softly. Diane looked at him curiously.

" are you sure, I mean you don't usually -"

"Hey, I've been there,I know this pain all too well. it hurts more than words can say, more than anyone could ever imagine unless they've been through it. It's indescribable. I get it." Diane allowed the tears to fall.

"Thank you." She sniffled. Meliodas offered a faint smile and continued about his work. Diane sipped the pink liquid,removing one of the strawberries and taking a bite of the fruit. A gentle nudge on her arm forced her to look down. Oslo rubbed his head on her affectionately. Diane patted the hound's head.

"What would I do without you,Oslo?" She sniffled. " He wouldn't want us to feel like this,but it's really hard not to. " Oslo nuzzled her in an effort to provide comfort. "Such a good boy. We'll be strong,won't we, just like Harlequin was. That's what he would want." It was midday when Diane requested the bottle and retreated to her room,curling up in her bed and closing her eyes.

It was only when she was alone in her room,behind the closed door that she dared release the intense pain that filled her heart. She could imagine him beside her, hear his gentle voice in her head.

 _"Come on, Diane, smile for me. "_ The request played back in her memory.

" I wish I could...I'm not as strong as you,King. "She whispered into the empty room.

 _" You're right, you're much stronger. You're the light that pulled me through the darkness and I will always love you,no matter what. "_ The fairy's words only made the pain worse.

"I let you die.I should have done more." She sobbed. " I wasn't ready for you to leave me and I still need you. It's not fair! " she cried, hitting her pillow with her fist. "I love you so much more than you'll ever know." She sobbed. A soft knock at her door caught her attention, she lay still, wanting to grieve alone. She would have to get it all out before their visit, King never did like to see her cry after all.

"Lady Diane?" Elizabeth called. "I know you miss Sir King, I just want you to know that..If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here to listen. I don't think he would want you to-"

"You wouldn't know what Harlequin would want!" She cried, a sudden anger surfacing. She regretted it instantly.

"I didn't know him as well as you did, but I know that you were very important to him and he loved you more than-" Diane climbed out of bed and threw open the door, immediately embracing her friend.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's okay." The princess soothed. "I'm here for you."

"I miss him so much. I let him die and-"

"You let him go, it was the best you could've done for him. I know it sounds terrible-"

"If I had done something- I just stood there, I don't know why I didn't-"

"You were overwhelmed. Sir Meliodas told me. Sir King loved you, he wanted you to be okay."

"I'm not okay. I just want him to come back. Nothing is the same. Everything reminds me of him. I promised him I'd be okay and I can't be. I'm not as strong as he was."

"It happens over time. It's different for everyone, take as much time as you need. Crying isn't weakness, sometimes it just has to come out." Elizabeth and Diane moved inside the room, closing the door behind them.

When early evening arrived, both girls made their way back down into the tavern.

"You two heading out?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes. I'm going with Lady Diane to see Sir King." Elizabeth replied, still attempting to console the giantess.

"Speaking of King, Hawk and I were going to pay our respects to him this evening, if that's all right with you Diane. I don't want to interrupt your time with him."

"It's fine. I'm sure he'd appreciate that." She sniffled.

"We'll wait for a while before we join you." Diane nodded as she and the princess exited the tavern.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Hawk asked, setting a basket at the sin's feet.

"I'm not." He replied, wiping the counter.

"You're just going to pretend it didn't happen?"

"For now. It's best to keep it to ourselves for now and see what happens." He said, turning toward the bottles and selecting three large ones. He placed them in the basket along with four glasses. Hawk sighed but said nothing more, leaving Meliodas to finish his work.


	3. Chapter 3

Diane and Elizabeth lowered themselves onto the lush green grass. The fairy lay before them. The sun was beginning to set. Oslo rushed to the fairy, laying at King's feet with a pained whimper.

Diane drew in a breath,wiping away the last of her tears and clearing her throat. She patted the hound's head lovingly.

"I'm back,Harlequin, Elizabeth is here too and Oslo of course.I'm sorry I'm so late." Diane leaned down ,kissing King's forehead. "Captain says he'll be here in a little while. Ban still hasn't come back,maybe he found something. Merlin is supposed to be here tomorrow. I'll ask her if she thought of anything. She's been away for a while, so maybe something's come up. It's so hard to believe it's been three years since I last heard your voice. The last time I held you close to me. I'm sorry I let it come to that." Elizabeth rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Diane stroked the fairy's soft brown hair lovingly.

"For three years, I've had to live without you,Harlequin, I don't know how to describe what that's been like. Sometimes I dream about you. I find you in the tavern,you're alive and safe. I run to you and hold you so tight- I tell you how much I miss you,but you tell me that you haven't gone anywhere. It all feels so real. I feel you in my arms. Other times,I know you're gone, and I sit outside crying for you. Then..I hear you call me and when I turn around,there you are. You tell me that Merlin was wrong, you weren't sleeping." Diane fought back fresh tears. "Then-I wake up and you're not there. I miss you so much."

Elizabeth felt her own eyes filling with tears. It pained her to watch the scene unfold. She recalled the days following King's death, The Boar Hat had closed for weeks. She remembered hearing the news and running to the tavern.

 _The sins gathered at a table in silence, all that is except Diane who was nowhere in sight. Her heart shattered._

 _"Sir Meliodas?"She called out softly. The dragon sin didn't seem to hear her at first, The princess made her way over to the group, she cautiously reached out to tap his shoulder. At her touch, Meliodas turned to her._

 _" Hey,Elizabeth. " He said, his tone somber. Ban stood up, helping himself to the bottles behind the counter._

 _"I came as fast as I could. I'm so sorry." The dragon sin simply nodded, almost as if I'm a trance._

 _"Yeah, we all are. If I had been closer..."_

 _"Gowther and I didn't get back in time,we shouldn't have stopped." Hawk confessed._

 _"Under the circumstances, we had no choice." Gowther replied._

 _" Can't think like that," Ban called. "You heard what he said."_

 _"Where's Lady Diane, she must be devastated."_

 _" She's saying goodbye to King. When she's ready, I'm taking Ban with me to find a good place for -" The blond sin paused. "A good place for him to rest. Can I ask you to stay here with Diane, She won't talk to us, she can't stand being in the same place right now. I can't blame her, but in case she needs someone to talk to."_

 _" Of course. I'll help in any way I can. "_

 _"Thanks, and I'm closing the tavern for a while,so there won't be any work. If you wanted to stay home-"_

 _"Of course not!" Elizabeth cried. "I'll stay here and do whatever I can to help." She sat down next to Meliodas,wrapping her arms around him. The dragon sin returned the embrace._

 _After releasing each other,Meliodas shook his head._

 _"It's hard to believe he's gone. It's like losing a brother. They're all family to me. King and I had our disagreements,but it doesn't mean -"_

 _" It's okay. I'm sure Sir King knew. " The rest of the day was spent silently among themselves,With Diane refusing to see anyone,sobbing uncontrollably._

"When I get you back, I promise I'll take better care of you." Diane 's voice pulled the princess from her thoughts. "I'll make sure you know just how precious you are,Harlequin. It'll be my turn to protect you,this time."

"Lady Diane, would it be all right if I also paid my respects, I would like to thank him for everything he's done for all of us."

"I think that's a good idea, we should all say something." The girls turned to find Ban lowering a large bag off of his shoulder and onto the ground.

"I thought you were trying to-"

"I was. I'll be gone in the morning, just felt like...coming home." The fox sin said, moving closer to Diane and the fairy.

"Been three years, King. Been too long, my friend. Would've stopped by more often, but I got a couple promises to keep, you know how that is." Ban turned back to the bag, pulling out a small box. He laid the object beside the fallen fairy king.

"What's that?"

"An old tradition, I just found out about it though. Got one for Elaine too. Apparently you make these boxes and put little gifts inside to show how much they mean to you. We fought a lot, but you know..."

"Thank you, Ban. I'm sure King would appreciate it." Diane said without taking her attention from her love.

"Hey guys" Meliodas called, carrying the basket. The remaining sins followed closely. He set the basket on the ground.

"Hey, Ban. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey Captain, just came by to see King. It being the anniversary and everything."

"He'd be glad to know you came." Ban scoffed.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, it's good we're all here." The dragon sin continued. "Tonight's about remembering and honoring King's life and the sacrifices he made for the ones he loved. I guess some of us already said what we needed to, let's start there and then I have something to tell everyone."

"What is it captain?" Diane sobbed.

"You'll see. I can't make any promises, but I think you'll want to hear this."


	4. Chapter 4

"Honestly, Merlin could probably fill in more of the details for what I'm going to tell you." Meliodas said. " I wasn't going to say anything until we were sure, but Hawk made a couple good points on our way here. I'm still not sure if bringing it up is the right thing just yet." The dragon sin settled himself in the grass in front of them at the fairy's side.

"You have tell me. You don't get to just back out after saying something like this." Diane protested angrily. Meliodas shook his head.

"I'm not backing out. I just- like I said at the bar, I know the pain you're feeling all too well. If someone had told me what I'm about to say to you and it didn't work- I know you think I'm a huge jerk and...I guess you're right. The fact is, whether or not you believe it, I do care about you guys and I don't particularly like seeing my family this way." He said. "Diane, it doesn't seem like it to you, especially after what happened and the things we've said...but you are all family to me. We all love King and that's why...I've been talking to Merlin about a lot of things. I don't want to give you false hope in this, it's probably the worst thing I could do right now. I-"

"Tell me." The giantess demanded. Meliodas sighed heavily.

"We've been keeping an eye on King for the past three years, you know when she comes around and does those tests on his blood. About a year after King left us, Merlin came to me and told me that she might have found something that could help. It was a long shot and so much could've gone wrong. It didn't work out the way we hoped it would. We had to come up with some other ideas. Because King is a fairy, we had to be very careful, just like when he was sick. One of her more recent plans really depends on a few things. Even if we pull it off, there's no way to know if he'll even be able to stay with us. Before we try anything else, you have to understand that King wouldn't-"

"It has to work. What do we need to do?" Diane asked, wiping away her tears.

"Like I said, Merlin can fill in more of the details than I can, but you need to know that it would be a process. What you need to think about is, do you really think you can handle this. I know Merlin told you a little bit about what to expect if he comes back to us, is this something you'd want him to go through. You're an important part in this. The rest of us can only do so much and I'll help in whatever way I can. I can't promise you anything we do will make a difference. We might get through all that and It could have...effects." The dragon sin explained.

"I have to try. Harlequin wouldn't let me-"

"Diane, you'd be asking a lot from him, maybe when she gets here, Merlin will tell us I'm wrong, but from my understanding, it's gonna be tough."

"I didn't think it would be easy, nothing ever is. I made a promise to him and I'm going to keep it." The captain nodded.

"Yeah, I know you did. If you decide this is what you want after you talk to Merlin, then we're with you all the way." He turned to the fox sin. "Hey Ban, can you stay a little longer, we'll need all the help we can get." Ban gazed upon the fairy with a heavy sigh. He thought of his own promise to King.

"I got a few days, I'm on a mission of my own."

"I know. We'll work on that too."

"Elaine comes first. We'll get to King, but she's my priority." Ban said firmly.

"No way!" Diane cried out angrily. "Why can't we just get-"

"Fine." The blonde sin said, further angering the giantess.

"Harlequin-"

"He had a chance to live in the world outside the forest, don't you think he'd want that for her, and she could probably help us. Elaine's a hell of a lot more than she seems. Once she's here, she'll know more about how to look after him than we will and if the captain's right, we'll need that.' Ban reasoned. Diane turned her attention back to King, stroking his hair softly.

"Soon I'll be able to hear your voice again, it won't just be in my dreams. The first thing I'm going to do, is tell you how much I missed you and that I love you more than anything." She leaned forward and kissed the fairy's head. "And then I'll never let anything happen to you, not ever."

King watched as Elaine spoke to the group of fairies. A faint smile appeared on his face as the sound of his sister's laughter reached his ears. He was grateful that she had been given a respite from her sadness.

"There's something you don't hear too much anymore." The familiar voice called from behind. King didn't bother turning away from the scene in front of him. The fairy sighed, sitting down next to his friend.

"Helbram, it's been a while." King said sadly. "What are you doing over here?"

"Can't I come over and check on my best friend, it's only been forever. I could ask you the same thing. But then I probably already know. You're thinking about her again, about Diane." Helbram pressed

"Well I always think about her. I wonder if she's doing okay and for three years I've hated that I let her watch-"

"You would've wanted to die alone?"

"Dying is a lonely thing. I think it might have been better if she hadn't been there. "

"You know it would've been worse though. Really think about it. If she was dying, could you turn away from her?"

"Of course not but I-"

"What's the difference, if dying is a 'lonely thing' what could you do .I'll tell you something, it meant more to me than you can imagine when you were with me before I died. It was comforting." King turned to face him.

"Helbram, I killed you, how can you say that was-"

"You kept your promise to me. You loved me enough to do what you had to do. I knew I wasn't alone. She still loves you. Maybe in a way it was good for her. She knew you had someone with you. Maybe that's why people gather around their loved ones when the time comes. That's not the only thing on your mind, is it Harlequin?"

"No. But I'll just have to wait and see. I was hoping it would've happened by now."

"What would?" King sighed.

"Promise me you won't say anything to my sister."

"Not a word." Helbram vowed. King moved closer to his friend and explained the arrangement he made with Ban. Helbram shook his head.

"That can take forever. There are ways out there sure, but not many people know about them. You really think he's gonna do it?"

"I know he'll try. There's always some doubt. Ban won't stop, but-"

"You're worried if he'll keep up his end once he has her."

"Yeah. I won't be there if-"

"Elaine can handle herself. She has friends in the forest, they'll make sure everything goes all right."

"Yeah. I really hope so." King replied. _Come on, Ban. Stop messing around. Elaine's waiting for you._


	5. Chapter 5

The sins and Elizabeth gathered around the table the following afternoon as Merlin lowered herself onto a chair. Diane cast her gaze to the table in front of her, her heart still aching from the terrible dream that haunted her the night before.

 _The sound of clashing swords in the distance filled the air, hurried footsteps and voices were coming closer. She felt herself beginning to panic._

 _"Fire!" The male voice cried. Diane had no exit and braced herself for impact._

 _"Diane!" King shouted. She knew what happened next, she had this dream many times. This time however. Everything became silent. She hesitated before opening her eyes._

 _King knelt in front of her, the arrows visible as he struggled to breathe. She could see the crimson soaking through his clothes, red droplets painted the ground around him. They were alone now._

 _"King!" She cried hurrying to him. She reached out to him._

 _"Don't touch me." He said angrily. She dropped her hands to her side._

 _"Please, Harlequin, let me help you." The fairy scoffed._

 _"Please Harlequin." he mocked. " you can't help me, you couldn't even help yourself. What the hell is wrong with you." He coughed hard, beginning to sway slightly. "What good is a giant that freezes in the middle of a battle?" His body trembled._

 _"I know this is my fault, I never meant for you to get hurt." King chuckled humorlessly._

 _"You knew what was going to happen, that I loved you more than anything. I gave you everything." King raised his head, meeting her gaze. "I gave my life for you and what have you ever given me?"_

 _"I-"She began to sob. "I love you, please, I don't want you to-"_

 _"do you really, Diane. You have a funny way of showing it. I once told you I'd always love you, and what did you say back?" Diane could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Don't you remember?" King continued. "Nothing. Never once did I hear you say it back. Instead, after all I've done for you, taking care of you, and staying with you in that cave..Before I got there, all you had were rocks. No one wanted you. I protected you, you know what you did for me, the one person who loved you more than my own life, do you remember?"_

 _"I was confused." She sobbed._

 _"You tore my heart out every single day, piece by piece. You gave your love to the captain. He doesn't even love you back. I was there and you didn't even notice ow much it hurt me. Even now. You're damn right this is your fault. You killed wouldn't even fight for me, you just let me die. "_ _He could no longer hold himself up, falling to the ground._

 _"_ _Harlequin!" Diane cried._

"Lady Diane, are you okay?"Elizabeth's soft voice called. Diane drew in a shuddered breath as she realized where she was.

"Fine." she managed, wiping away her own tears. Merlin sighed.

"Bad dreams again?" She asked. The giantess nodded.

"It was different this time. H-He said-"Elizabeth pulled her into a hug.

"Sir King loved you, that's what you have to remember. " the princess soothed. Ban raised his glass, emptying it of its contents. The sins knew of her reoccurring nightmare,though it varied in detail, it always ended the same. The sins often did their best to offer comfort, but failed.

"It's just guilt." the fox sin said. "It messes you up pretty bad,twists things around... but you know the truth. That's what gets me through. I couldn't save her, that fact alone broke me, but she chose to save me. The things Elaine said to me in some of my dreams..made no sense. The thing talking to me looked exactly like her, sounded like her but the words weren't hers. They were things I either said to myself or believed to be true about myself. You know in your heart that you were precious to him and you know exactly what King would say to you. That thing isn't him. I had to learn the hard way with my own dreams. The sooner you learn to keep that in mind when it's happening, the better."

"I-I don't know-"

"When it happens to me, I call out to Elaine and ask her to help me through it. It's your dream, take control." Ban filled the glass once more. "It's funny, when I do call her, and she's there in front of me, it feels so real. Like I can reach out and pull her close to me. I always know it's a dream..but it's like I really have her back,almost like she never left." The immortal man sighed heavily, the pain audible in his voice.

"I can give you something to stop your dreams." Merlin offered, Diane shook her head.

"My dreams are the only place I can hear his voice and have him with me. I can't lose him again." Merlin sat back in her chair.

"I understand. I think I have a solution to your problem. It's a long shot,but it's the best one I have at the moment. It's not going to be easy by any means. I can't promise this will work and if it does, recovery is a long and painful process. He may never fully recover. Our first priority would obviously be getting the poison out of him. The method I'm going to try to use will only get him so far, he'll have to take over and fight it, which means he'll need a lot of help."

"Like last time?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, like that, except we'll be able to offer him a better chance." Meliodas answered.

"What do you mean, a better chance, if he comes back-"

"We talked about that before. He'll be very sick. I can't promise he'll be able to stay once he gets here." Diane's heart sank.

"So he might-?"

"That's why we need Elaine." Ban added. "I didn't say it just cause I'm being selfish here, I mean sure it's part of it. She'll have a better understanding of what to give him. There are things out there that are used for human medicine that a fairy can't take. Like Merlin told you, fairies are different."

"I have to admit, Ban makes a good point. I don't know everything about fairy medicine, if something happens that I'm not familiar with, by the time I gather the information, he may not be able to hold on that long. Books on the subject are hard to find, even if you know where to look. A majority of this will heavily depend on you, Diane. You had the strongest bond with him. The rest of us can help you, and I can guide you, but he needs you most of all."

"what do I need to do?"

"Nearly everything. The stronger the bond, the more powerful it will be. Love has a power all its own. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." Diane confirmed, she was determined to hold King close to her again, to hear his voice, to continue their games and see him smile. This time, she would keep her promise. Things would be different, and she would prove to the fairy that he was her everything.

"All right then," Meliodas said standing up from the table. " I said if after you talked to Merlin, you still wanted this, we'd be behind you, I keep my promises. If you're up for it, we're with you til the end, no matter what. We'd better get started."

"Thank you." The giantess sniffled. "I'll make sure Harlequin knows you were all there for him."

"We're here for you too." Elizabeth said softly.

"So, what's our first step?"Ban asked.

"We go get King, then our journey really begins."


	6. Chapter 6

Diane lowered herself onto the soft, grass which was swaying in the cool breeze.

"Hey Harlequin." She began, offering her usual greeting with a sigh. "A lot happened since our last visit. Yeah, I know that was only yesterday. Remember when I told you Merlin would be here, well we all had a long talk. She thinks she knows what to do. I promised you that I'd take care of you and I will, I guess it'll be up to me. I'm kind of scared, you know, you're important to me and if I-" Diane paused drawing in a deep breath, feeling the tears coming once more. "If I freeze up again and I can't get you back...I don't know what I'd do. I'm so afraid of failing you again." She turned from the fairy, briefly scanning the area for any sign that the others.

"Today's going to be different." She continued, reaching out to him. "I won't be leaving you...When our friends get here, we're all leaving for a while.. I don't know exactly how long it'll take but don't worry, Harlequin, y-you'll be coming with me this time. I'll do whatever I can to get you back, but I need you to help me. I just need you to come back and stay here. I remember when you were sick,how much you struggled.. I promise it'll be different this time. I know I say that a lot but it will be, it has to be. The one thing I want more than anything, besides you being here, I-I want to hear your voice again, to be able to hug you and feel your arms around me. I want us to have our games and I just want to be able to show you how much I need you. I regret a lot of things that happened. One of those things is that I didn't tell you I love you anywhere close to enough and only after you were sick. I should've said it back a long time ago. It was there, I guess I assumed you knew. I miss you so much." She sobbed.

"He knows." Meliodas said from behind her. The giantess didn't bother to face him. "We're ready. If you want to, you can go ahead inside, I'll get King and-"

"Thanks, Captain, but I'll do it. It's only right that I do this for him."

"You know it won't be the same," The blond sin said. "holding him like that. Up til now, you've been stroking his hair, holding his hand..but actually holding him, it's never the same when they're gone. Sometimes it makes it worse, the pain hits you again and he wouldn't want you to-"

"I'm okay, I promise. I just need a little more time. I know he's not there right now and I think I'll be ready. " She replied, Meliodas nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure, I'll wait for you inside...but if you're not, he wouldn't be upset with you if you needed a little help here. You know he'd understand." The giantess nodded.

"I know. It's just..it's been so long since I had him close to me and-" Meliodas moved forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, but said nothing. There were no words to make it any less painful, this he knew all too well.

"You got this, Diane. If you change your mind, just let us know." He said softly, turning and making his way back toward the tavern which now stood behind them. The giantess drew in a breath, shifting onto her knees at King's side.

"I guess we should go." She told the still figure. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you'll be back, right?" She reached for the fairy, pausing to pick up the gift Ban had offered and laid it gently on the fairy's body. She cradled his head on her arm, but allowed him to remain in his resting place, using her free hand to take hold of his, stroking it lovingly with her thumb. She knew in that moment that Meliodas was right, she could already feel the sorrow filling her heart.

"I'm going to take you inside now, I just-" She cleared her throat, releasing his hand, placing her's behind the fairy's knees. A moment later, she lifted the fairy king into her arms, holding him close to her body, allowing his head to rest on her chest. Her tears began to fall immediately. King was lighter than she remembered, she shifted him in her arms, brushing back a few strands of hair from his face. His hand gently touched her as it slipped, lifelessly dangling at his side.

Diane hugged the figure tighter, lightly pressing her forehead to his, her tears falling on her lost love's face.

"Harlequin." She sobbed. "Harlequin, I'm so sorry. I love you and miss you so much." It would be several minutes before the giantess found the strength to rise to her feet, her attention still on King.

"Let's go home." She said, making her way back to the tavern, cradling him lovingly. The sins and Elizabeth who had been watching through the window turned away, hiding their own pain.

"When she comes in here," Meliodas said, moving toward the door. "Give her some space, she'll want to be with him for a while and it's going to be a long three days to the fairy king's forest. Elizabeth, it's not too late, you can-"

"No, I'm going with you. " the princess said through her own tears. "Lady Diane's going to need her friends around her. I can't even imagine losing my one true love like that. She's devastated. "

"I hope you never have to feel that pain." The dragon sin replied. "Merlin, do you have anything that might help her?"

"I could offer her something, and believe me I know how this sounds, She's better off working through it. With any luck, he'll be back with her but until then, it's natural, everyone grieves differently, Captain. It takes some longer than others and when that much guilt is involved, you can't expect it to just disappear. I have a feeling it's going to be with her for a while, even if he makes it back." The sins became silent as Meliodas opened the door and stepped aside, allowing the sobbing giantess to enter. Ban turned from the sight, recalling his own struggles with Elaine, placing her in her own resting place had broken Ban in a way he had never known before. He now heard that pain in Diane's sobs. Elizabeth grabbed onto the dragon sin as Diane made her way up the stairs.

"She'll be all right, Elizabeth." He soothed, wrapping his arms around her. "Things have a way of working out, you'll see."

Upstairs, Diane entered the bedroom, placing Ban's gift on the bedside table and gently lowing King onto the bed, pulling the cover over his body. She sank to the floor at his side. There she would remain, not bothering to return to her friends. King was her priority now, nothing else mattered.

"She saved my life and I really couldn't remember much of anything so..I just stayed. " King explained to the small group of fairies surrounding him.

"Something like that doesn't come around everyday." A dark haired fairy said with a sigh, her head rested on her hand as she listened to King's story. King smiled faintly.

"Diane's one of a kind. I was really lucky, she didn't just save my life, she gave me a reason to live. As long as I had Diane, I had everything. I also realized that before her, I never really knew what loving someone was like. She made me so happy and everyday I spent with her was amazing."

"Tell us another one, Fairy King. " King shook his head at the request.

"Aren't you guys tired of hearing me talk about it?"

"No!" The collective reply caused him to chuckle.

"You tell such beautiful stories, Brother. I only wish you had gotten better and made some more memories to share with us." Elaine added.

"Diane made my life amazing, I think I've already told you all the good ones. Elaine, maybe you could share some of your memories?" Elaine blushed.

"I don't know, I have so many and it's so hard to choose." She looked away to hide her embarrassment. "If I did, you would have to promise me you won't get angry. I know how protective you are and-"

"Elaine, you smile when you talk about him, it's important to me that you're happy. Lately Ban and Diane's pain has been really weighing on us, let some of it out." King encouraged. "I feel better when I share my precious memories." Elaine hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"All right, Brother. I suppose I should start from the beginning. The first time I met Ban, it was one of the best days of my life."


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought that maybe, if you're strong enough, we could go to the festival this year. You should see some of the changes they've made. It's all right if you can't, we'll try for next year." Diane said softly, her eyes on the fairy. The giantess had refused to leave King's bedside."I've thought a lot about what I'd do when you come back and the very first thing I'm going to do is tell you how much I love you and hold you close to me. This time Harlequin, I won't let you go. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again, I promise." A sudden knock at the door caught Diane's attention.

"Come in." She called, lifting her gaze to the door. Meliodas stepped into the room, approaching the bed.

"Hey," he began. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"That doesn't sound very convincing." He commented. "Everyone's worried about you. You haven't been downstairs since you brought King up here. I don't think I've seen you leave this room at all."

"I can't. I have to protect him. I didn't before and-"

"From what, we're all downstairs, nothing's getting in here without us knowing. You can't let it get to you like this. King wouldn't want you to-"

"I know what he'd want for me." Diane interrupted. "He was always so gentle and loving around me. He always put me first, but that's why this happened. I can't let it happen again." The dragon sin sighed heavily.

"You keep saying that it's only gonna get worse. We're not going to let anything happen to him, you know that."

"We already did, we all failed him, me most of all."

"If we could've done something for him, you know we would have. We would've gone to the ends of the earth for him, that's how we are, we're a team. You heard what Merlin said. We weren't happy about it either. It would've been too much for him." Meliodas explained in a gentle tone. A moment of silence passed between the since.

"Hey Captain?" Diane called breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking a lot about everything last night. I remember how much he hurt, even just breathing, how weak and sick he was, he's still so pale- do you think...I'm being selfish, asking King to come back and go through it again?" Surprised by the question, the dragon sin hesitated to reply.

"He'd just gotten hit with three arrows, the injuries didn't have time to heal. He's not coming back to the same situation. Asking him to step back into exactly the same thing that would be selfish,but that's not what's happening. It'll still be really tough, but with Merlin helping out, you'll be able to start the healing process before he even gets here. You're giving him something better than he had before. Even so, everyone's a little selfish when it comes to people they love. I wouldn't worry too much about that. Just remember to stay focused on what needs done. Speaking of things getting done," The dragon sin pressed on, Merlin's ready to go over some things with you. We'll be in the forest before you know it. I'm going to assume you'll want her to come up here to meet with you?"

"If she would, that would be great. I just feel like this is where I need to be now." Meliodas nodded, returning to the bar and sitting down at the table with Merlin and Ban.

"She wants you to go up there." He announced. Merlin stood up, taking hold of the stack of books in front of her.

"I thought she might." The mage replied.

"We'll bring you something to eat in a while." the dragon sin said, watching her make her way up the stairs.

"Not usually this quiet." Ban commented.

"I knew she was going to want to be there, but it's been a day and a half, she hasn't left his bedside. I don't know what she's so afraid of." Ban scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious, Captain, she has to protect him from everything. When I lost Elaine, I didn't want anyone or anything anywhere close to her. I sat there for I don't know how long.I think part of it's wishful thinking. You sit there hoping that somehow, someway, you were wrong and they'll wake up any second. You know better, but there's always that little bit of hope. If you could just..talk them out of it... It's worse with fairies. They always look like they're sleeping and sometimes you have to fight the urge to try shaking them awake." Meliodas didn't reply. He could only hope that their plan worked, for Diane most off all.

Merlin knocked softly on the bedroom door and waited patiently for a response.

"Come in." Diane called once again, listening the the soft click as the mage entered, closing the door behind her. She set the books on the bedside table and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. "I know you had a hard time with-"

"Okay I guess. I'll be a lot better when Harlequin comes back and he's not sick anymore. I wasn't as ready as I thought I was to hold him. He feels so...different.I know the Captain said he would, but I didn't think-"

"It will be for a while. The good news is that it won't always be like that. Pain isn't meant to last forever. If you're ready, I'd like to start going over a few things. There's a lot to cover and the sooner we start, the better. We don't have much time until we get there and it's best to be as prepared as we can be. It's a lot to take in, but you'll have me there and these." She gestured to the stack of books.

"Are you ready?" Diane lightly touched the fairy's hand, brushing back his hair affectionately.

"I won't let you down again." She vowed. She lightly pressed her lips to his forehead. "I promise you." she sniffled, brushing away a tear.

"If you need-"

"What I need is to have King back. Nothing has felt right in three years, I miss him so much sometimes I just think-King's my home, the missing piece of my heart. I want you to show me everything you know about not just getting him back, but taking care of him when he's here." Merlin nodded.

"That's exactly what I plan to show you. Who knows, maybe we'll both learn something new along the way."

"Yeah. Maybe." Diane said softly. Merlin reached for the first book, opening it to a marked page. "Let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

"Diane!" The voice shouted from what sounded like a short distance away. The giantess looked around, her heart sinking as she realized where she was.

She dropped to her knees as the figure appeared, covered in crimson, this time, it lay still on the ground,gasping.

"W-why?" King asked weakly. "Why did you let this happen to me?"

"Please don't." She pleaded. "I never wanted anything to-"

"Lies."the fairy spat. "You knew I'd come, you knew I'd do anything for you. Why did you let me die?" Diane began to sob

"Harlequin, I didn't want you to go. I really didn't. Please stop, I love you."

"You didn't stop. You never even looked back. You left me to die. It's your fault we're here and I'm dead. You killed me." King's tone was now filled with anger. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wanted to live, maybe I had plans for my future, a life that I wanted to share with you?"

"King-"

"But I gave it all up for you and you left me there, lying on the ground, alone,not so much as a second thought."

"Th-that's not true. I think about you all the time, I miss you so much it hurts. I feel so lost without you. You have no idea how much I regret what happened to you. How painful it was to say goodbye." The hot tears streamed down Diane's cheeks. The fairy's head shot up from the ground.

"You don't know what pain is" He hissed. "You've never felt the sharp, piercing pain of three arrows entering your body, going through your organs, you don't know what it feels like to have poison running through you. I laid in that bed for three damn days, don't you talk to me about pain!" Unable to face the fairy any longer, Diane covered her face with her hands.

"Don't you look away from me!" The fairy she could feel him next to her, feel it's shallow breath near her ear.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

"Please, I-I can't." She cried. "It's my fault, I know it is. I'm so sorry. I'm going to make it right, I promise. I'll get you back and-"

"Get me back?" King repeated. "Why the hell would I want to come back to a thing like you, you'll never be able to pull that off anyway. You'll probably just kill me again in the process, you can't do anything right. You can't fight, you don't fit in anywhere,tell me what good are you?"

"Too much." Diane sobbed softly. "It's too much."

"Look at me, Diane. Look at what you did!"

"I can't." She sniffled.

"Look at me!" A pair of hands suddenly grabbed onto her, pulling at her arms. Startled, Diane could think of only one thing to do.

"He would never say this to me." She whispered to herself.

"Look at me!"

"Harlequin!" She cried out, sobbing deeply.

"Get away from her!" The familiar voice was now coming from behind her and a moment later, the false King released her. Slowly she uncovered her eyes, King was now beside her, just as she had remembered him, his clothes free of the crimson stains that covered his twin.

"Harlequin?" She choked out. The fairy turned to her.

"It's okay now." He soothed in his usual gentle tone. The injured fairy reached out to grab her again, only to have the fairy king take hold of the arrow in his chest, forcing him back.

""You don't get to hurt her anymore." He said. "Diane, you know what this thing is, don't you?" The giantess thought back to the conversation she had with Ban.

"I brought it here." She said. "It's my guilt."

"That's right, but you know the truth, don't you?" he tightened his grip on the object.

"I-yeah."

"What is the truth?"Diane sniffled, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. The red king struggled to free itself.

"The truth is..We've always loved each other, no matter what and even if we didn't say it out loud." She said.

"What else, tell me everything."King requested.

"I-I never meant for you to die, I wanted you to live. I think of you all the time and I miss you. I don't know what else-"

"Did you just let it happen?"King prompted.

"N-No. I tried to help you get better and the captain said I helped them find you. I did let them hurt you."

"Are you sure, I remember it a little differently. You didn't just turn and run when I got hit. I had to tell you to go. You did exactly what I needed you to do, right?" Diane nodded, recalling the moment suddenly.

"I-I did what you asked. I hated it, but I found the captain and he sent Ban to get you. But I could have-"

"What happened after that?"

"You were sick, I tried, I didn't know what to do for you and we got Merlin but-"The words felt like a lump in her throat. "I let you die."

"There's a difference between letting someone die and letting them go to release them from pain. When you let them die, you sit there and do nothing to help them. Letting them go is doing what's best for them, even when it hurts you. We talked about that, I really need you to know that you couldn't have done anything to change it. I'm not angry and I wasn't then. I don't blame you."King pinned the impostor on the ground.

"Did you ask me to do it?"

"No,but-"

"Then what happened?"

"I-I froze and you saved me. You got in front of me and-" Fresh tears fell as the giantess recalled the moment.

"And she killed me!" The crimson fairy cried out.

"No." Harlequin replied coolly. "I did." He pushed the arrow deeper and the false king became still. King turned to Diane.

"Diane,"He began softly, the giantess fought the urge to reach out to him, afraid of what might happen if she did.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "You had to save me again.i'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Hey, it's okay.I told you, I'd do it all again. Do you want to get out of here?"the fairy asked. Diane nodded.

"Let's go for a walk."King held out his hand. Hesitantly, Diane placed her hand in his, now realizing he was really there.. She wrapped her arms around him, holding close to her.

"You're here." She sniffled. "You're actually here."

"Of course I am. You called me, I'll always come to you. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Come on, let's see where your dream takes us." Diane allowed the fairy to lead her from the scene. "How long has that been going on?"

"Most nights since you've been gone." Diane answered, wiping away her tears.

"That's terrible. I guess that would explain a lot that's been going on."

"What do you mean, what's happening?"

"Sometimes, when you share a bond like ours, we know when your hurting. We feel it too." King explained. "So what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

"Not much. Helping the Captain at the tavern, looking after Oslo, wishing you were there. I visit you everyday, sometimes more. I tried to keep my promise, to be okay. I don't know how to be."

"It won't happen all at once, Diane. No one can expect that. Instead of the guilt, just remember how much I love you."

"Harlequin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...come back to me?"The fairy turned to her.

"What do you mean, I'm right here."

"I mean, would you come back to me if I could-"

"You di know that kind of thing is really hard to do. Ban's been looking for years and he hasn't-"

"I have a way to do it, It'll be a lot like before, but we'll have-" King reached out, placing a hand on her cheek, Diane leaned into it, their eyes meeting.

"If you call me, I'll always come to you." He said. "I just don't want you to be disappointed,you've been through enough."

"I've been working with Merlin and we'll be going to your forest to get some things so I can make you some medicine. I won't let you down, I promise, but I need you to help me."

"You've never let me down, not once. I know you'll do everything you can. Whatever happens, I love you more than anything don't forget that, it's really important."

"I promise I won't." King smiled, glancing around at their surroundings.

"Hey, do you remember this place?" He asked, pointing to a clear blue stream, the lush green grass and various colored flowers swaying in the soft breeze. In the distance the opening to the cave the two once shared.

"Yeah."Diane said, a smile now appearing on her face.

"Looks like you brought us home. Come on, let's go look around, it's been a while." The pair made their way through the scene, allowing the memories to return to them,

"Harlequin, do you remember when we used to play tag here?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, just over there is where I told you I do anything you want if you could catch me." The fairy replied pointing to the spot.

"Yeah, and we used to watch the sunset together, I wish we could do it all again." Diane said softly.

"Maybe one day we will. "

"I'm so afraid that I won't get it right, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. One of the biggest things in your way was your guilt,it's gone now. You're your own obstacle Diane. You've been holding yourself back because you think you failed,but you didn't. You did the right thing. Thank you for loving me enough to let me go. I know it was hard for you."

"It still is. Three years is too long, I really miss you. Things aren't the same without you there."

"It's not going to happen suddenly. Ban's still grieving for Elaine and probably will until he doesn't have to anymore. You learn to live with the change and eventually it doesn't hurt as much. That necklace looks really nice on you," Diane placed a hand on the pendant.

"I always have it on, so I can have you with me." She explained as they reached the cave. King stopped suddenly at the sound of giggling from inside. He turned to the giantess.

"Who else is here?" He asked curiously, entering slowly. Diane recognized the laughter instantly and hit her face behind her hair.

"Well...before you got sick, i-I used to dream about other things. Wonderful things. It hasn't always been bad dreams, once in a while I dream about-" Before she could finish, two small children emerged from the darkened cave, holding each other's hand. They gazed up at King and Diane with a grin. King quickly noticed their eyes and hair color matched his own.

"I dreamed that...we had a family. Two children, Tiana and Cadeyrn." She waited for the fairy's reaction bracing herself.

"You actually dream we have-they're ours?" King asked.

"Y-yeah."The children shared an uncertain glance, then took a step forward.

"Mama?" Tiana asked softly, hiding behind her brother.

"It's okay." Diane soothed, uncovering her face. King knelt in front of them, in awe of the sight. Slowly the little ones approached King, still holding onto each other.

"Daddy?" Caderyn said,

"That's right." King replied. Suddenly the children ran to him, throwing their arms around him and allowing him to return the embrace. Diane joined her family.

"What do you think, Harlequin?"

"They're amazing, just like their mother." When finally the children released King, each one took hold of their parents' hands.

"Come play hide and seek." They invited in unison. "Find us, Daddy!" The pair cried, running off to find a hiding place.

"The only thing that makes me sad in these dreams, is that they don't exist when I'm awake. Sometimes it feels so real that I actually miss them. I wish I had told you I love sooner, maybe they would." King took her hand.

"Maybe they will. You said you're working on bringing me back, who knows, maybe at some point in our lives, if this is something you really want-"

"I do.I want them to be exactly like this." King stood up, pulling Diane to her feet.

"We'd better go look for them, then. "

"Yeah. This is their favorite game and they're really good at it."

"Diane!" the giantess woke with a start, raising her head from the book she had been reading.

"We're here." Meliodas said."Ban went ahead of us to let them know we're coming. If you're ready, we can meet him in there,Merlin's downstairs waiting for you." Diane drew in a breath, stretching. She picked up the book and several papers before moving to King's bed.

"I'll be back soon, Harlequin, I promise. It'll work, it has to...for you, Tiana and Caderyn."She said softly.

"Who are Tiana and Caderyn?" Meliodas asked in confusion, following her out of the room.

"Just...never mind, maybe you'll meet them someday." Diane couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought. The sins exited the tavern, finding themselves surrounded by fairies. Ban stood in the center, explaining the situation. Diane looked around some of the fairies stared at her, whispering to each other as if unsure of what to make of the visitors. Diane held the book tightly to her chest. Elizabeth gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's all right." Ban called to the group, waving them over. Merlin led them closer, stopping half way when one of the fairies met them. Her long yellow dress covered most of her body, her green hat covering one eye. She fixed her gaze upon the group silently for a moment.

"My name," She began at last." Is Gerheade. Ban has explained the reason you're all here. I was expecting a giant to be with you, where-"

"I'm here." Diane said, taking a step forward.

"You don't look much like a giant to me."Gerheade commented, crossing her arms in front of her.

"That's my doing." Merlin interjected. "I'm able to offer Diane pills so that she can be smaller. I am Merlin, I'm capable of many things. "

"Even raising the dead?"

"It can be done. Yes. It's not common practice,but we're here to do just that." The fairy glared at them skeptically.

"Ban tells me King Harlequin is with you."

"Yes. He's inside the-"

"It's true?" Diane bowed her head.

"Yes. But we'll-"

"Show me." Her tone had changed suddenly, sadness filled her voice. "The sacred tree has not chosen another."

"I thought you said Ban-"Melodas began.

"I did. Gerheade and I never got along. She doesn't like hearing anything from me." Ban replied. Diane turned to the blond sin who nodded.

"Do you want me to-"

"No." The giantess handed her book to the captain. "I'll go. It still hurts, but I made a promise." She said, making her way back inside and up the stairs, leaving the fairies unsure of what to do next.


End file.
